In a conventional partition panel for vehicles, a portion of a panel-type main body formed of a metal, which requires reinforcement, is partially reinforced. As circumstances require, a reinforcement body formed of a composite material including reinforced fibers and a resin is attached to the panel-type main body or is molded integrally with the main body.
However, the main body formed of a metal is used and, thus, it is difficult to achieve vehicle frame weight reduction due to increase in weight and, if a reinforcement body formed of a composite material is connected to the main body, defoliation caused by impact due to combination between different kinds of materials, etc. occurs.
The above description has been provided to aid in understanding of the background of the present invention and should not be interpreted as conventional technology known to those skilled in the art.